White Musk and Cherry Blossom
by jenojaem00
Summary: Cocktail, bir, wangi cherry blossom dan white musk, serta iringan Heaven malam itu. / "Sakura, jadi defibrilator-ku, ya?" / "Sasuke, jangan gombal, dong!"


_9:15 pm._

_Konoha Café Bar._

Intro _Heaven_ milik Bryan Adams mengalun memenuhi seluruh area kafe dan bar pusat kota Tokyo itu, dibawakan dengan apik oleh band _indie_ Konoha, Kugutsu. Sang vokalis, Akasuna Sasori, kini mulai menyanyikan _verse_ pertama lagu _rock_ 80-an itu dengan penuh penghayatan.

_Oh thinkin' about all our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

Haruno Sakura berjalan menghampiri meja bar. Ia lalu memesan segelas vodka dengan sirup _mint_ dan lemon. Setelah langsung membayar minumannya, perempuan berusia 23 tahun itu duduk di atas _bar stool_ sambil menopangkan dagunya, memandang ke meja di depannya dengan pandangan kosong.

_Cocktail_-nya tiba saat seseorang menarik _stool_ di sebelahnya. Sakura tidak menghiraukannya dan mulai menyesap rasa pahit, asam, sedikit manis dan segar dari minumannya. Ia masih menikmati _cocktail_ itu sampai akhirnya ia mendengar namanya disebut.

"Sakura."

Sakura menoleh perlahan sebelum mendapati Uchiha Sasuke sudah duduk di sebelahnya dengan segelas penuh bir dan sekotak rokok di hadapannya. Lelaki dengan _hoodie_ krem dan _ripped__ jeans_ itu tengah memandangnya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

.

.

.

**White Musk and Cherry Blossom**

_a story by _**jenojaem00**

**Disclaimer: **_story is mine but characters are Masashi Kishimoto's_

.

_OOC, plotless, conflictless, rush, typo(s)_

_._

_enjo__y!_

* * *

_Fresh graduate_.

Itulah gelar baru Uchiha Sasuke tahun ini, selain sarjana arsitek yang berhasil diraihnya dalam waktu lima setengah tahun. Oh ya, _lima__ setengah_ tahun. Ia sempat mengulang dua kelas studionya dan mundur pada salah satu sidangnya. Padahal saat masa sekolah, ia adalah salah satu siswa cemerlang. Oh tentu saja sampai sekarang. Kebiasaan buruknya tidur lewat tengah malam berdampak pada jam bangunnya yang lebih siang dari seharusnya. Dan tidak ada toleransi bagi mahasiswa yang terlambat _tujuh kali _pada jadwal studio pagi.

Untuk membayar kerja-tidak-terlalu-kerasnya selama kuliah, Sasuke dan teman-teman dekatnya memutuskan untuk merayakannya di sebuah kafe dan bar di pusat kota Tokyo. Bukan untuk _party_ sampai _hangover_, paling hanya sedikit _tipsy_. _Yeah, w__elcome to 20s li__fe_.

Sasuke melihat ke sekelilingnya. Uzumaki Naruto, sahabatnya sejak sekolah dasar, sedang asyik menikmati penampilan _live music_ sambil berangkulan ria dengan Hyuuga Hinata, kekasih lelaki berambut kuning itu. Hyuuga Neji, kakak Hinata, juga kurang lebih melakukan hal yang sama dengan Tenten. Sementara Nara Shikamaru sedang sibuk membuat _story_ dengan PDKT-annya, Temari.

Dan Sasuke yang sendirian hanya memperhatikan itu semua dengan sedikit kesal.

Tujuan awal mereka datang ke sini adalah untuk merayakan kelulusan Sasuke yang sangat terlambat. Tapi keenam orang lainnya itu malah sibuk sendiri dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. _Cih_, mentang-mentang Sabtu malam mereka menjadikan ini sebagai kesempatan untuk sekalian malming-an.

Maka dari itu Sasuke segera bangkit dan berjalan menjauh, menuju bar. Ia butuh sesuatu untuk membuatnya sedikit mabuk.

Saat hampir sampai di bar, ia melihat sesosok kepala merah muda sedang duduk memunggunginya. Sebenarnya itu bisa saja seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya, karena mungkin tidak hanya satu orang di dunia ini yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda lembut. Tapi berbekal rasa bosan dan penasaran, ia menghampiri bar dan menarik _stool_ di sebelah gadis itu.

Setelah duduk dan memesan segelas bir, Sasuke mengeluarkan sekotak rokok yang mengganjal saku _jeans-_nya. Ia memastikan bahwa gadis itu adalah orang yang ia kenal, jadi ia membuka mulutnya.

"Sakura."

Gadis itu berhenti menyesap _cocktail_-nya dan memandang Sasuke terkejut. Tentu saja terkejut. Terakhir bertemu saat perpisahan kelas 3 SMP, tidak pernah bertemu sampai delapan tahun kemudian, dan bertemu kembali di meja bar dengan alkohol dan iringan lagu _Heaven_.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Sasuke tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya. Ayolah, siapa pun yang mengenal gadis ini pasti tahu bahwa Sakura adalah anak _baik-baik_. Tidak berkata kasar, tidak suka aneh-aneh, dan pastinya tidak akan datang ke tempat ini dengan _cocktail_ dalam genggamannya.

"Sasuke, apa kabar?" katanya, balik bertanya.

Sasuke memandang gadis di depannya. Dalam balutan _waffle tank top _berwarna _ochre_ dan _corduroy_ _flounce short pants_ berwarna _broken white_, Sakura terlihat _sangat sopan_ ketimbang pengunjung lain yang datang buka-bukaan ke tempat ini.

Sasuke mendengus. "Baik. Kau?"

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat, memilih kata-katanya. "Begitulah," katanya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya lalu menenggak birnya. "Jadi kau nggak baik-baik aja," simpulnya.

Sakura tersenyum masam. Ia memilih untuk melihat ke dalam gelasnya daripada _onyx_ Sasuke. Sasuke memakai kesempatan itu untuk menatap dengan intens wajah merona Sakura, yang kemungkinan disebabkan oleh alkohol yang sudah diminumnya.

"Aku... _fail_ di Studio 4-ku," ucapnya lirih. Ia lalu menoleh pada Sasuke dan tersenyum getir. "Harus menunda kelas studio setahun, gagal sekali di Studio 2, sekarang gagal lagi di Studio 4. Aku udah mundur 2 tahun dari seharusnya."

Sasuke hanya dapat mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Aku juga pernah gagal dua kali di kelas studio," katanya. "Mundur nggak berarti kau nggak bisa. Semua orang punya kecepatannya masing-masing."

Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura, kali ini tepat pada _emerald_ jernih gadis itu. _Emerald _yang membuatnya berdebar sepuluh tahun laluㅡsaat ia berada di akhir kelas 1 SMP.

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

Sasuke tersadar saat lirik itu menghantam pendengarannya. Menatap Sakura yang kini memberinya pandangan bingung, rona di pipinya, rambut panjang merah mudanya yang tergerai...

Debaran pada jantungnya kian meningkat. Ia merasa kecanduan, entah pada bir atau wajah Sakura. Ia tidak mau tahu. Ia hanya merasa senang melihat gadis ini lagi.

Sasuke rasa ia berada di surga.

* * *

Sakura mencerna perkataan Sasuke. Ada benarnya juga omongan pemuda itu, ia tidak boleh membandingkan dirinya dengan orang lain.

Walau rasa kecewa karena gagal pada Studio 4-nya masih terasa, setidaknya ia sudah bisa tersenyum lagi. Setidaknya ia masih bisa bangkit. Otaknya masih bisa menerima saran dengan baik. Dan ia masih punya jantung yang berdegup untuknya...

Akibat dari vodka atau tatapan Sasuke, mungkin.

Lelaki dengan _raven_ itu tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sakura sedari tadi. Walaupun sudah tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun, sedikit perasaan Sakura untuk Sasuke masih ada.

Tidak, tidak. Sakura tidak terobsesi pada Sasuke. Ia bahkan sempat berpacaran dua kali pada masa SMA dan awal kuliahnya, tapi itu semua tidak bertahan lama. Dan setiap putus dari pacarnya, entah kenapa Sakura selalu membandingkan laki-laki itu dengan Sasuke. Sasuke seolah sudah menjadi kriteria Sakura dalam mencari pasangan.

Kembali bertemu dengan bungsu Uchiha itu bagaikan kejutan ulang tahun bagi Sakura. Ia dan Sasuke selalu berada di Tokyo, tapi tidak sekali pun mereka bertemu. Melihatnya dari kejauhan pun tidak. Jadi bisa berakhir di meja bar yang sama dengan Sasuke membuat Sakura bersyukur sekaligus berdebar pada saat yang sama.

"Kamu ke sini sendirian?" tanya Sakura pada akhirnya, tidak tahan saling tatap sekian lama dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menunjuk ke meja di depan tempat _live music_. "Temanku di sana semua." Ia lalu menoleh pada Sakura, kembali ke pertanyaan awalnya. "Kau sendiri ngapain di sini? Lepas _stress_? Atau mau _tipsy _juga?"

Sakura tertawa kecil dan memukul pelan lengan Sasuke. "Nggak, lah! Aku cuma mau minum segelas, terus balik ke temanku," Sakura menunjuk meja yang tak jauh dari teman-teman Sasuke, "di sana."

"'Minum segelas' itu bukan alasan, Sakura," balas Sasuke kalem. Ia memutar dan memainkan kotak rokoknya di meja. "Lagian kedua temanmu kayaknya lagi asik berduaan aja."

Sakura menatap sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino dan Sai yang terlihat sangat _intim_. Mau tak mau wajahnya memanas melihat hal itu. "Eh, teman kamu juga, tahu," katanya, melirik ke arah meja di mana teman-teman Sasuke berada.

Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Iya, makanya aku ke sini."

Sakura lantas menangkap kotak rokok itu dengan pandangannya. Ia lalu menatap serius ke arah Sasuke.

"Jadi..." gantungnya. Sasuke berhenti memainkan kotak rokoknya dan mengangkat alisnya, menunggu kata-kata Sakura selanjutnya. "Kamu sekarang ngerokok, ya?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Sasuke mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya. "Hn, dari awal masuk kuliah."

"Terus sekarang kenapa nggak ngerokok?"

"Soalnya ada kamu," jawab Sasuke kalem, tidak memedulikan jantung Sakura yang nyaris copot. Ditambah dengan perubahan dari sebutan 'kau' ke 'kamu'. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Err... Padahal nggak apa-apa kok, Sasuke, kalau kamu mau ngerokok. Temanku juga ada yang suka ngerokok di depanku, jadi udah biasa," kata Sakura sambil berusaha meredam suara berisik jantungnya.

Sasuke bersandar santai pada _backrest stool_-nya. Ia lalu melipat kedua tangan di dada. "Aku hanya ngerokok kalau lagi bosan, oke?" Ia memandang Sakura dalam-dalam. Sakura hanya mengangguk kaku.

"Bahkan aku bisa buang rokok ini sekarang dan nggak akan ngerasa bosan lagi."

Dan Sasuke juga bisa jadi penyebab berhentinya denyut jantung Sakura. Ingatkan Sakura untuk bernapas!

* * *

Sasuke menikmati wajah merona Sakura. Sudah lama ia ingin melihat rona itu lagi. Kapan, ya, terakhir kali ia melihatnya? Ah, itu tidak penting. Yang lebih penting adalah alasan kenapa Uchiha Sasuke menyukai rona wajah Haruno Sakura.

_Sakura hanya merona padanya._

Tidak ketika kakak kelas paling keren menyatakan cinta untuknya. Tidak ketika ia digoda oleh anak kelasnya karena digombalin oleh guru matematika. Tidak ketika ia harus dihukum berdiri di depan kelas karena lupa membawa buku sastra.

Sakura hanya merona padanya. Itu faktanya. Walaupun Sasuke tidak menyatakan cinta padanya. Walaupun Sasuke tidak menggoda dan menggombalinya. Walaupun Sasuke tidak menertawainya saat ia dihukum.

Yang Sasuke lakukan hanyalah menatapnya, lalu rona kemerahan muncul pada kedua pipi putih milik tunggal Haruno itu.

Dan saat ini Sasuke, entahlah... merasa senang? Karena rona itu kembali muncul. Dan kali ini tidak hanya muncul dalam benaknya, tapi benar-benar muncul di hadapannya.

Sakura mengangkat gelasnya dan menghabiskan _cocktail_ itu dengan cepat. Ia mengernyit saat rasa pahit dan agak panas melewati kerongkongannya.

Sasuke juga menenggak birnya hingga tandas. Toleransinya terhadap alkohol ada pada level tinggi, jadi segelas bir hanyalah _piece of shit_ untuknya. Ditambah ia tidak sedang _stress_, alkohol itu hanya masuk ke mulutnya dan berakhir di perutnya bagaikan air mineral.

Saat Sakura hendak membuka mulutnya, sepasang muda-mudi datang menghampiri mereka. Sasuke mengenali mereka sebagai teman yang datang bersama Sakura. Sang pemuda terlihat agak kewalahan sambil membopong seorang perempuan pirang yang kesadarannya sepertinya berada di angka dua persen.

"Sakura," Sasuke mendengar pemuda berkulit pucat itu memanggil Sakura, membuat Sakura menoleh cepat, lalu pandangannya berubah horor.

"Astaga, Sai! Katanya Ino nggak akan sampai begini, gimana sih?!" katanya panik. Ia lalu berdiri dan memegang lengan perempuan yang disebut Ino itu dengan cemas.

Lelaki bernama Sai itu tertawa kecil. "Hei, biasanya dia lebih parah dari ini. Aku harus antar dia pulang, kau mau gimana?"

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, Sasuke sudah terlebih dahulu membuka mulutnya.

"Aku yang akan mengantar Sakura pulang."

* * *

Sakura tidak percaya melihat Ino yang kini kelihatan tidak sadar. Ia masih bergumam tidak jelas beberapa kali, sih. Tapi ini di luar dugaan Sakura.

Dan dengan tenangnya Sai berkata, "Hei, biasanya dia lebih parah dari ini. Aku harus antar dia pulang, kau mau gimana?"

_Lebih parah?! _Sakura membatin kaget. Walaupun pernah mencoba beberapa jenis minuman beralkohol, ini memang pertama kalinya Sakura menginjakkan kaki di tempat begini. Jadi wajar saja ia tidak tahu seberapa parah Ino biasanya seperti yang Sai maksud.

Sakura baru akan berkata 'aku bisa naik taksi' saat seseorang di sebelahnya sudah lebih dulu bersuara.

"Aku yang akan mengantar Sakura pulang."

Ekspresi horor kembali terlihat pada wajah Sakura. Kali ini untuk Sasuke. Ia lalu menggeleng cepat.

"Nggak usah, aku bisa cari taksi!" katanya kelewat cepat, membuat Sasuke dan Sai hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Eh... Sakura, tapi dengan baju begituㅡ"

"Udah, lah. Aku nggak terima penolakan," putus Sasuke sepihak, memotong ucapan Sai. Tidak terima Sai mengomentari pakaian Sakura yang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berpaling itu.

"Tapiㅡ"

"Oke, Sakura. Aku sama Ino duluan, ya," kali ini Sai yang memotong ucapan Sakura. Ia lalu beralih pada Sasuke. "Tolong jaga Sakura, ya."

Sepeninggal Sai dan Ino, Sakura masih membeku di tempatnya, memproses apa yang terjadi. Jadi ia akan pulang diantar oleh Sasuke? Begitu?

Tunggu.

Sakura, kan, sudah janji akan menginap di rumah Ino karena hari ini orang tuanya pergi ke Kyoto! Astaga! Padahal tadi ia bisa saja ikut mobil Sai yang notabene pasti mengantar Ino ke rumahnya!

Menyadari apa yang terjadi, ia menoleh takut-takut pada Sasuke, yang kini sedang memainkan kotak rokok itu lagi.

"Eh... Sasuke," panggilnya pelan. Sasuke hanya bergumam. "Sebenarnya aku mau nginap di tempat Ino. Kayaknya Sai belum jauh, deh, biar aku kej... ar."

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam, membuat gadis itu tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan benar.

"Gini... Orang tuaku lagi pergi ke Kyoto dan aku nggak berani sendirian di rumahㅡjangan ketawa, oke?" katanya saat Sasuke terlihat menahan tawanya. _Cih_, pemuda itu sudah tidak sedingin zaman SMP. "Makanya aku mau nginap di rumah Ino."

"Aku, kan, nggak menerima penolakan," katanya datar, seolah hal itu adalah _general fact_, mutlak.

Sakura menghela napas. "Ya udah, deh. Kalau gitu kamu antar aku rumah Ino aja, ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia lalu memasukkan kotak rokoknya ke dalam _jeans_, lalu membayar minumannya. "Ayo," ajaknya sambil berdiri.

Sakura memandangnya bingung. "Kita pulang sekarang?" tanyanya polos.

"Kamu bilang hanya segelas, kan? Ayo."

Sasuke memegang lengan Sakura, membantunya turun dari _stool_. Beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan mereka. Tentu saja, perpaduan dua wajah rupawan berpakaian kasual di sana rupanya menarik perhatian.

"Aku bilang temanku dulu, terus kita pulang, ya?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Pegangan Sasuke turun pada tangan Sakura, lalu menggenggamnya lembut namun erat. Ia menuntun Sakura melewati beberapa meja, lalu berhenti di meja paling depan.

Enam kepala menoleh melihat Sasuke datang sambil menggenggam tangan seorang gadis cantik yang secara visual terlihat sangat cocok dengannya.

"Oi, aku duluan," katanya tanpa ekspresi. Melihat kebingungan teman-temannya, ia menarik Sakura mendekat dan memandang gadis itu, "Ini teman-temanku," lalu menoleh lagi pada teman-temannya. "Ini Sakura."

Setelah saling berkenalan dengan Sakura, keenam teman Sasuke itu sibuk menggodanya.

"Teme, jadi kau menghilang karena berduaan dengan Sakura, ya! Awas, jangan kebablasan!" Naruto berkomentar sambil tersenyum lebar. Sakura memerah mendengarnya, sementara kelima teman Naruto yang lain hanya tertawa sambil mengiyakan.

"Ingat, lho, Sasuke. Kasih Tante Mikoto sama Om Fugaku menantu dulu, baru cucu, jangan dibalik!" Shikamaru yang biasanya malas bicara kini kelihatan sedikit bersemangat.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya bergumam, malas menanggapi. "Aku duluan."

Siulan dan godaan mengiringi langkah Sasuke dan Sakura ke luar gedung, lengkap dengan memerahnya wajah Sakura dan telinga Sasuke, juga debaran yang kian lama kian cepat.

* * *

Sakura masuk kembali ke dalam mobil Sasuke dengan lesu. Sasuke sudah mengantarnya ke rumah Ino, namun menurut Nyonya Yamanaka, Ino belum pulang. Sakura seratus persen yakin Ino menginap di _flat _milik Sai. Dan itu berarti ia tidak bisa menginap di rumah sahabatnya itu.

"Ino nggak pulang, deh, kayaknya," ujar Sakura lesu sambil kembali memakai sabuk pengaman. "Maaf ya, Sasuke, kamu jadi harus nganter aku ke sana-sini."

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya pada setir. Ia tampak berpikir sesaat, kemudian menoleh pada Sakura. "Kamu bilang kamu takut sendirian, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk lemah.

"Mau ke tempatku?"

* * *

Dan di sinilah Sakura sekarang. Di _flat_ Sasuke.

Sakura berani bersumpah tingkat kegugupannya sudah melewati ambang batas. Ia sangat canggung dan bingung harus bagaimana. Berada di _flat_, hanya berdua dengan lawan jenisㅡmantan _crush _pula, di malam hari. Siapa yang tidak dag-dig-dug?

Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan kaus hitam dan celana pendek abu-abu. Handuk melingkar di lehernya, dan rambutnya setengah basah. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Ada sikat gigi bersih di lemari di bawah wastafel," katanya sambil menyerahkan kaus hijau dan handuk bersih pada Sakura yang sedang duduk dengan kaku di ruang tengah _flat_-nya.

Sakura bergerak lambat-lambat. "E-eh iya, makasih. Aku... mandi dulu," cicitnya, lalu melesat ke dalam kamar mandi.

_Kenapa harus pamit, sih, Sakura?! Malu-maluin aja! _Sakura mengutuk dirinya dalam hati.

Sementara Sasuke yang memperhatikannya hanya menampilkan seringai tipis.

Cute, batinnya geli.

* * *

Sakura memandang langit-langit ruang tengah _flat_ Sasuke dalam diam. Ia memakai selimut yang dipinjamkan Sasuke sampai leher dan memegangnya rapat-rapat. Bahkan ia tidak berani menggerakan badannya di sofa hitam itu.

Sasuke sendiri belum tidur. Ia menggelar karpet dan kasur lipat di sebelah sofa yang Sakura tiduri. Tidak ada yang tidur di kamar malam itu. "Biar adil," kata Sasuke.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dengan suara rendah.

"Hm?" gumam Sakura, dapat mendengar getar dalam suaranya sendiri.

"Oh, kirain udah tidur."

Sakura melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah, dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berbaring sambil terpejam dengan kedua tangan dilipat ke belakang, menahan kepalanya. Wajahnya hanya berjarak kurang dari lima puluh centi dari Sasuke. Sasuke membuka matanya dan secara refleks Sakura kembali pada posisinya berbaring.

"Maaf, ya, gara-gara aku kamu nggak bisa tidur nyenyak."

Terdengar Sasuke bergerak memperbaiki posisinya. "Coba ingat lagi, hari ini kamu berapa kali minta maaf sama aku."

"Eh?"

Sakura mendengar Sasuke menghela napasnya. "Kamu nggak perlu minta maaf."

Sakura berbalik ke kanan, lalu menempelkan pipinya pada ujung sofa. Dari posisi ini, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Sasuke yang sedang berbaring ke sebelah kiri dengan kepala bertumpu pada lengan kirinya.

"Makasih, ya."

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat senyum Sakura. Ruang tengah itu gelap, tapi senyum Sakura bisa terlihat dari tempatnya dengan sangat jelas.

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak balas tersenyum. "Hn."

Mereka saling tatap beberapa saat, dan Sasuke membiarkan tangannya bergerak lebih cepat dari otaknya. Ia menarik tangan Sakura, dan tubuh Sakura terjatuh ke atas kasur lipat, tepat di sebelah kiri Sasuke. Gadis _pink_ itu memekik kecil saat sebuah lengan kokoh tahu-tahu sudah melingkari pinggangnya.

Ia melotot kaget melihat wajah Sasuke yang kini hanya berjarak kurang dari sejengkal dari wajahnya. Belum lagi posisi tubuh mereka yang sekarang tanpa jarak.

"Sasuㅡ"

"Aku kangen, tahu?"

Sakura hanya membeku mendengar kata-kata yang lancar keluar dari Sasuke itu. Walaupun diucapkan dengan nada datar dan tanpa ekspresi, dari jarak sedekat ini Sakura dapat melihat _onyx_ Sasuke menatapnya dengan lembut. Dan nanar.

Sasuke menarik Sakura mendekat, membiarkan kepala gadis itu bersandar pada dadanya. Menikmati irama jantungnya yang bergemuruh.

"Maaf, aku nggak hubungin kamu lagi setelah kelulusan. Aku benar-benar nggak tahu harus gimana, nggak berani juga memastikan apa kamu suka sama aku apa enggak."

Sakura tertegun. Jadi, dulu Sasuke juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Bukan hanya sebatas teman, tapi kedekatan mereka saat kelas 3 SMP ternyata lebih dari itu?

Ia memberanikan diri menatap Sasuke. Sasuke menunduk dan menemukan sepasang mata Sakura sedang menatapnya dalam.

"Kenapa kamu nggak bilang? Aku nunggu kamu!" Sakura meluapkan emosinya, memukul kecil dada Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke juga terdiam beberapa saat, mencerna perkataan Sakura dengan otaknya yang mendadak lemot.

"Kamuㅡ"

"Aku kira kamu nggak suka aku," kali ini Sakura berkata lirih, keberaniannya untuk menatap Sasuke sirna. Ia masih belum memahami jalan pikiran lelaki yang ternyata masih disukainya itu.

"Aku suka sama kamu," Sasuke mensejajarkan matanya dengan mata Sakura. Ia memegang kedua pipi Sakura dengan tangannya. "Dari dulu sampai sekarang."

Sakura terlihat sedikit ragu. "Tapi kamu nggak pernah cari aku, nggak pernah hubungin aku," tuntutnya.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Sakura, apa selama ini kamu dekat sama Suigetsu nggak ada alasannya?"

Mata Sakura melebar. Suigetsu, salah satu sahabat Sasuke sejak SMP yang juga masuk ke SMA dan kampus yang sama dengan Sakura, memang cukup dekat dengan Sakura. Sakura tidak pernah merasa lelaki itu modus, hanya saja mereka tiba-tiba berteman, entah siapa yang memutuskan.

"Kamu boleh bilang aku pengecut. Aku tahu kabar tentang kamu dari Suigetsu. Aku senang kamu baik-baik aja. Yaa... sedikit kesal waktu si anak basket itu putusin kamu tiba-tiba."

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia tidak tahu bahwa lelaki yang ia sukai selama ini memperhatikannya dari jauh. Menanyakan kabarnya. Ikut merasakan sakit hatinya kala teman sekelasnya yang juga atlet basket memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Sakura tidak pernah tahu.

"Kita saling _follow_ di Instagram pun nggak pernah komunikasi," lanjut Sasuke. "Aku yang terlalu pengecut buat mulai semuanya."

Setetes air mata lolos dari mata Sakura. Sasuke yang terkejut segera menghapusnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Hei, kenapa nangis?" Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura sesaat. "Aku minta maaf kalau aku udah nyakitin kamu, ya?"

Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum, meskipun air mata setetes-dua tetes tetap meluncur ke pipinya. "Aku senang," katanya parau. Ia berdeham. "Aku senang," ulangnya, "karena ternyata kamu punya perasaan yang sama dengan aku."

Sasuke tahu ia harusnya langsung memberikan kepastian yang ditunggu Sakura selama ini, tapi ia membiarkan bibirnya mengecup bibir Sakura dalam. Delapan tahun menanti, dan ketika tiba saatnya mereka bersatu, ia tidak akan menundanya lagi. Ia tidak mau menahannya lagi.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap wajah merah Sakura. Ia lalu pura-pura memberengut. "Sakura, jangan pasang muka minta _diserang_ gitu, dong."

Sakura makin memerah, tapi ia tertawa juga.

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Sakura, tidak peduli gadis itu kegelian karenanya. Ia menyesap aroma manis yang menguar dari gadis itu.

_Cherry blossom_.

"Sasuke, kamu nggak akan _apa-apain_ aku, kan?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, lalu terkekeh. "Enggak. Tapi kamu harus tahu aku mati-matian tahan _ini_."

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. "Ih, _pervert_!"

Sasuke menarik Sakura lagi, memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Sakura membiarkan wangi maskulin Sasuke memenuhi indera penciumannya.

_White musk_.

"Selamat tidur, Pacarku."

Sakura tergelak. "Kamu bahkan belum nembak aku!" protesnya di sela-sela tawa.

"Emangnya harus?" tanya Sasuke. Matanya terpejam tetapi senyum terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Harus, dong. Cewek itu butuh kepastian!"

Sasuke mendekatkan kepala gadis itu pada dadanya. "Kamu dengar?" Merasakan Sakura mengangguk kecil, Sasuke melanjutkan, "Deg-deganku ini kurang meyakinkan, ya?"

"Enggak, sih. Tapi tetap aja..." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya.

Sasuke menghela napas lagi. "Oke deh. Sakura..." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Sasuke sudah menatapnya dengan mata tajamnya. "Jadi defibrilator-ku, ya?"

Oke, sekarang Sakura bingung. Kenapa ia malah diminta jadi alat pacu jantung?

"Kalau jantungku nggak berdetak, aku mati. Yang bisa bikin jantungku berdetak, kan, cuma kamu."

Aih, belajar gombal dari mana, sih, lelaki yang dulu dingin bagai es ini?

"Sasuke, jangan gombal, dong!"

"Kamu, kan, udah dengar buktinya kalau kamu bisa bikin aku deg-degan. Aku nggak gombal, deh. Beneran."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura kesal.

"Haruno Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Kali ini wajahnya serius. "Jadi pendamping wisudaku, ya?"

_Oh, cuma sebatas pendamping wisuda_, batin Sakura miris.

"Pendamping wisuda dulu, nanti kalau aku udah mapan, aku nggak akan segan-segan minta kamu jadi pendamping hidupku."

_Onyx _dan _emerald_ saling pandang. Jantung Sakura bertalu-talu. Dan sebuah anggukan akhirnya diberikan pada Sasuke. Ia tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa saking terharunya.

Sasuke juga tidak bisa lebih senang lagi. Jadi ia hanya menghujani kekasihnya dengan kecupan di kening, mata, pipi, hidung dan bibir.

Malam itu, wangi _white musk_ dan _cherry blossom_ menyatu memenuhi ruang tengah _flat _Uchiha Sasuke.

_P.s_.: mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa.

_P.p.s._: bahasa gaulnya, _cuddling_.

* * *

**Owari.**

* * *

Maaf aku kembali dengan _fic _nggak jelas :")

Rencananya aku mau _post_ beberapa _fic_ yang udah aku _save_ di _draft_ sejak beberapa waktu lalu selama Februari sampai Maret (bulannya Valentine sama White Day).

Semoga kalian suka dan terhibur, ya :)


End file.
